


121AU

by Batteryafter



Category: Day6 (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batteryafter/pseuds/Batteryafter
Summary: [KANG]: I just want to fuck and die in a ditch, ya know?[DonDon]: we are meant for each other





	1. Chapter 1

[Lil shit - 10:19am]: i forgot i have an essay due. Guess I'll die 

 

[hipster chicken - 10:21am]: ill never forget u 

 

\--------

 

[Cheeseburger - 11:37am]: give me todays notes or ill shoot you 

 

[Daddy - 11:38am]: u think thats a fucking threat? 

 

[SoftThot - 11:40am]: brian can you be more responsible...like….for once? 

 

[Cheeseburger - 12:56pm]: sorry wut i fell asleep

 

\----------

 

[ykbkyh - 12:57pm]: idk...i might just drop out. 

 

[PacSun - 1:00pm]: why? I'll help you study dude. The semester's almost over. Youve got this

 

[ykbkyh - 1:03pm]: it's hard to even focus in my classes anymore. 

 

[PacSun -1:04pm]: come over. Im serious, ill help you 

 

\----------

 

[Lil shit - 6:28pm]: failed my exam! :D

 

[hipster chicken - 6:34pm]: ur a disappointment 

 

[Lil shit - 6:46pm]: vodka will be at home

[Lil shit - 6:46pm]: its fucked up Friday, my dude

 

[hipster chicken - 6:51pm]: idk how ur body hasnt given out on you tbh 

 

[Lil shit - 6:56pm]: what doesnt kill me poisons my liver 

 

[hipster chicken - 7:01pm]: should i just crash at Sungjin's tonight? 

 

[Lil shit - 7:12pm]: nah u kno u wanna get lit. 

 

[hipster chicken - 7:13pm]: i wanna shoot u

 

[Lil shit - 7:20pm]: 그래 날 쏴 Bang Bang 

 

[hipster chicken - 7:25pm]: what

 

\---------

 

[Sungjin Baby - 7:29pm]: sorry i have to help my friend for his finals so he doesnt ruin his life. 

 

[Jae Baby - 7:32pm]: not to be a jealous bitch but who 

 

[Sungjin Baby - 7:35pm]: Younghyun idk if you've met him 

 

[Jae Baby - 7:40pm]: isnt that the guy everyone one calls brian because he refused to tell anyone his real name our first year? 

 

[Sungjin Baby - 7:42pm]: thats the idiot i grew up with yup 

 

[Jae Baby - 7:45pm]: oh so uve known him longer than me 

 

[Sungjin Baby - 7:48pm]: obviously you jealous moron

 

[Jae Baby - 7:51pm]: is he single? 

 

[Sungjin Baby - 7:59pm]: yeh but u aint 

 

[Jae Baby - 8:03pm]: stfu i mean for dowoon 

[Jae Baby - 8:03pm]: maybe if he finds a dude he can fucking leave the house

 

[Sungjin Baby - 8:08pm]: uh idk he's on his way here, ill ask when he gets here

 

\-------------

 

Sungjin throws his phone on the couch beside him. He yawns and looks up as his front door is opened. Younghyun slides his shoes off and throws his backpack across the living room. His head falls backwards as he groans out, crawling slowly into the room. 

 

“Evening fucker.” Younghyun greets him. 

 

“M'lady.” Sungjin nods, tipping an imaginary fedora. 

 

“Let's get this bread I fucking guess?” He grabs the bag from the floor and unzips it, pulling out a torn up notebook. “Alright- I'm almost failing Stats so might as well start there.” 

 

“How the fuck do you almost fail Stats?” 

 

“You don't wake up for your 8am class.” 

 

Sungjin stares at him for a few seconds. “Okay- since you don't believe in alarm clocks, I guess.” 

 

He watches as Younghyun reaches into his pocket, pulling out his wallet. “I'll give you $100 to do all my make up work.” 

 

“Bitch!” Sungjin raises a brow and gives him a crazy look. “You really think that low of me? I'm gonna at least need some rum on top of that.” 

 

Younghyun stands and begins to run to the front door. “I'll be right back then.” 

 

\------------

 

[Snuggles - 8:45pm]: hey uber over here, bitch 

 

[Dondon - 8:49pm]: im not drunk yet..i can just drive. Whats up tho. Want vodka too?

 

[Snuggles - 8:53pm]: i need help with this stats work and i know you fucking aced that shit your first year so 

 

[Dondon - 8:59pm]: ugh i guess give me like...15 minutes to finish this...project 

 

[Snuggles - 9:02pm]: just say ur having a quickie 

 

[Dondon - 9:13pm]: im studying biology

 

[Snuggles - 9:15pm]: just hurry up whore 

 

\---------

 

Younghyun walks down the aisle of the liquor store, looking for the cheapest bottle of rum. He picks one off the shelf and walks towards the checkout. A boy runs into the store, shaking snow from his coat. Younghyun looks up at him, catching his glance. The boy smirks and looks Younghyun up and down before walking towards the back. The clerk hands Younghyun his change and his bag but he doesn't leave. 

 

He bites his lip, grabbing the bag and walking to the back of the store. The boy notices him but continues down the aisle, shoving his phone in his pocket. Younghyun feels awkward so he begins to leave. He stops when the boy rounds the corner, standing in front of him. 

 

“What's a pretty boy like you doing alone in a liquor store?” The boy smiles, placing his finger under Younghyun's chin. 

 

“My friend wanted rum.” Younghyun tries to stay cool. 

 

“Can your friend wait a few more minutes?” 

 

“Absolutely.” 

 

The boy pulls Younghyun out of the store by his arm. He leads him across the street to an apartment building. Younghyun’s pulse rises as the boy pushes him against the door and kisses him. The boy blindly opens the door while lifting Younghyun up and carrying him inside. He carries him all the way to his bedroom while biting at his neck. Younghyun is thrown on the bed and the boy crawls on top of him. 

 

\------------

 

Sungjin starts to get annoyed waiting for Younghyun to come back from the store. He sighs and grabs the Stats work. As soon as he starts doing the work, the front door opens. Younghyun stumbles in, biting his lip and clutching the paper bag in his hand. He smiles before flopping down beside Sungjin.

 

“The fuck do you look so happy about?” Sungjin asks, raising a brow. 

 

“I met a very friendly stranger in the liquor store.” Younghyun throws his head back and lets out an excited moan of sorts. 

 

“Yeah, totally sounds safe and not a way to catch a disease.” He pauses. “By the way, I invited my friend over. He’s usually smart.” 

 

Younghyun chuckles. “Usually?” 

 

“You definitely understand the whole not caring towards the end of the semester thing right? Well, this is Dowoon's last year before he transfers for his Master's.” 

 

“That's totally cool so he's gonna do the work?” 

 

Sungjin shrugs, grabbing the rum from Younghyun. He unscrews the cap and picks up a shot glass that was sitting on the coffee table. It doesn't look dirty, must have just been cleaned..hopefully. He pours a decent amount into the glass and taking way too big of a shot. His face twists as he holds back his gagging. Younghyun grabs the bottle and drinks straight from it, letting out a pained groan and setting it heavily down on the table. Sungjin checks for any texts from Dowoon, growling in annoyance. 

 

Before he finishes, there's a loud knock on the door. Younghyun mocks the rhythm of the knock as Sungjin stands to answer it. He opens the door and loudly greets Dowoon. Dowoon smiles and walks in, leaning down to take his shoes off. He looks up at Younghyun and cocks his head. Younghyun meets his gaze and widens his eyes. 

 

“What's a pretty boy like you doing at my best friend's house?” Dowoon asks, slowly walking over to him. 

 

“You guys know each other?” Sungjin questions while sitting next to Younghyun. 

 

“Uh- sorta.” Younghyun tries to collect himself. 

 

“We met once very recently.” Dowoon sits in the chair and leans back. “So. Stats?” 

 

Sungjin picks up the stack of papers and hands them to him. Dowoon looks through the problems and grabs the pencil from the table. He tells Younghyun to pay attention as he explains the first question. Younghyun tries his best to concentrate, thrown off by the boy's different demeanour from just a moment ago. Suddenly, he is smart and professional, like a teacher. Although, Dowoon does have an issue with mumbling he is otherwise well spoken. He watches Dowoon's hand write on the paper smoothly as he speaks. 

 

“Alright, I think I explained enough of the basics. Think you’ve got it from here?” Dowoon looks up at Younghyun, handing him the pencil.

 

“Absolutely not, I’m an actual fucking idiot.” Younghyun stares blankly, handing the pencil back.

 

“It's true. He failed 5th grade art.” Sungjin nods, waving his finger in the air.

 

“How the fuck?” Dowoon raises a brow.

 

Younghyun glares at Sungjin and begins to turn red with embarrassment. “I was born a fucking disatser.” He suddenly shrugs it off. “Okay, let me try the second problem.” 

 

He stares at the paper for an ungodly amount of time. Dowoon chuckles at him and Sungjin attempts another shot of rum. They get distracted by his gagging but he turns away as he coughs. Younghyun takes the rum and throws the bottle back. Dowoon is impressed by the way Younghyun handles his liquor. Dowoon's phone goes off so he checks it, staring at his screen for a oddly long time. 

 

“Your boyfriend is a fucking moron, Sungjin.” Dowoon facepalms.

 

“I never said I claimed that child. He's your roommate.” Sungjin shakes his head. “What'd he do this time?” 

 

“You've got a boyfriend? Dude, how come I've never met him?” Younghyun feels genuinely offended. 

 

“Oh look at that!” Dowoon checks another text. “You're in luck. He wasn't arrested, but he is at the hospital.” 

 

“Jae who?” Sungjin rubs his face and groans, standing up. “Alright, let's get the fucker.” He grabs his keys from the table. “Younghyun, I'll introduce him to you later because it's not gonna be pretty when I see him in a minute.”

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Jae looks up from his hospital bed, arm in a sling. He smiles and weakly waves at Sungjin and Dowoon as they walk in. Sungjin tries not to glare, feeling a headache creep up, unsure if it's due to Jae or the rum he had earlier. 

 

“I'm just waitin’ on my discharge papers!” Jae shouts out, laughing awkwardly. 

 

“Yeah, you've got a broken arm now, wait until I'm finished with you.” Sungjin rolls his eyes, grabbing Jae's coat from the chair. “Okay, my anger is out. What did you do?” 

 

“Mayhaps I shouldn't try to sled on the stairs on campus.” 

 

“Uh-huh, mayhaps I'm gonna strangle you.”

 

The three all pack into Sungjin’s car after Jae is discharged. 

 

Dowoon sits in the backseat. He smiles to himself, thinking about that boy. Sungjin’s friend. Jae looks back and notices his stupid smirk on his face and questions him. 

 

“Yo, what you smiling about?” Jae pokes. 

 

“What’s Sungjin’s friend’s name again?” Dowoon asks, biting his lip. “I’d love to properly meet him.” 

 

“You mean fuck him?” Sungjin questions. 

 

“I already did that.”

 

Sungjin nearly runs off the road at his response. “When the fuck did you do that?” 

 

“Like-” He checks the time. “Two hours ago.”

 

Sungjin has to pull into a plaza parking lot to process what he just heard. “Wait- oh my god!” He turns around. “ _ You _ were the stranger he met at the liquor store?”

 

Dowoon perks up. “Oh, did he talk about me?”

 

“I thought he drank the rum but no of course he was just drunk on your dick.”

 

“Yeah, can I get his name, again? First and last, please?” 

 

“I’m gonna strangle everyone in this car.” 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

[KillPil - 4:31am]: fr this time im either gonna kill you or myself 

 

[KingKang - 4:33am]: im begging you pls be me

[KingKang - 4:33am]: wait wut did i do

 

[KillPil - 4:35am]: idk just bored 

 

[KingKang - 4:36am]: honestly thats fair

 

[KillPil - 4:37am]: what the fuck go to sleep we have class in the morning. im trying to sleep

 

[KingKang - 4:38am]: wtf i can literally see you awake rn 

 

\---

 

[SungSIN - 8:12am]: ISTG go to class or ill rip your nipples off

 

[Kangie - 8:15am]: thats the kinkiest threat ive ever gotten. 

 

[SunSIN - 8:17am]: Fuck you. I'll be there in 2. 

 

Younghyun groans and rolls off his bed, making Wonpil wake up and glare at him. He waves to his roommate before finally getting to his feet and going over to his closet. His eyes graze the clothes inside before he decides to just go in his pajamas. He grabs his coat, phone, and backpack before tugging his shoes on his feet. Wonpil pulls the blanket over his head as Younghyun opens the door. 

 

Sungjin has his head leaning back in the headrest as he waits for Younghyun. He looks to passenger seat, seeing his idiotic boyfriend asleep. Jae's arm is still in a cast. Sungjin chuckles as Jae suddenly snores himself awake. He glares as he wipes the drool from his cheek. 

 

“Why'd you let me fall asleep?” Jae whines. 

 

“My precious baby looked oh so comfortable.” Sungjin replies, making a pinching gesture towards Jae's cheek. 

 

“You make me nauseous.” 

 

The two look up as Younghyun steps out from his dorm. Sungjin points for him to get in the back. He crawls in and smiles to the stranger in the passenger's seat. Jae smiles and waves with his broken arm. 

 

“Oh- you must be Jae, huh?” Younghyun smiles back. “I'm sure you know I'm Younghyun, then.” 

 

“I just assumed you were, to be honest. I've met all of Sungjin's other friends.” 

 

“That's not true. You've never met Wonpil.” Sungjin chimes in. “He's Younghyun's roommate, also a highschool friend.” 

 

“He's still a Sophomore, though.” Younghyun tugs his seatbelt over his chest as Sungjin pulls out of the lot. “Anyway, Jar. It's a pleasure to meet you.” 

 

“J-jar?” Jae stares in confusion. 

 

“Younghyun is a nickname person. Just, get used to it.” Sungjin laughs. 

 

“That's right, daddy.” 

 

Sungjin widens his eyes. “Well, that's a new one.”

 

\----

 

Dowoon throws his backpack over his shoulder and walks out of the lecture hall. He walks through the building, deciding to take a different staircase. Since it seems his normal route is extra congested and he doesn’t want to be awake any longer today. As he flops down each stair, dramatically, the door from the outside flies open. 

A blur of a boy smashes into his shoulder, making them both fall. Dowoon grabs onto the railing to keep him from tumbling down the stairs. 

 

“Son of a bitch!” The boy grabs his shin after it collides with the concrete. 

 

“I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” Dowoon pauses once the boy straightens himself. “Oh-hey, you’re Sungjin’s friend.” 

 

“I’m very late!”

 

Younghyun lets out another curse under his breath as he bolts up the stairs three at a time. Dowoon stares up at the door as Younghyun throws it open, running down the hall at top speeds. 

 

“The fuck kind of gay fanfic is this?” He whispers to himself as he leaves the building. 

 

Dowoon throws his backpack on the floor as he walks into this apartment. He drags his feets to the kitchen, knowing damn well there isn’t any food in the house. As expected, he is disappointed opening the fridge.

 

[Dawon - 8:32am]: we need food 

 

[Jaebum - 8:35am]: u need a job

[Jaebum - 8:35am]: and before u say it. no ur foot fetish sugar daddy isnt a job 

 

[Dawon - 8:38am]: wait did you think that was real? 

[Dawon - 8:39am]: my mom just has a lot of money

 

[Jaebum - 8:41am]: wait...youve been rich this whole time?

 

[Dawon - 8:45am]: no im just an unemployed theft 

 

[Jaebum- 8:52am]: makes more sense 

 

[Dawon - 8:58am]: come home….i need to ramble  

 

[Jaebum - 9:01am]: sungjins bringing me home now. I sleepy 

 

Dowoon growls and throws his head down against the table. He traces the pattern of the wood while he stares at the wall. He doesn’t understand why he’s letting himself get so distracted by a boy. Finals for this semester are in a week. He needs to focus. But this Younghyun kid wants to rip his heart from his chest, apparently. 

 

He looks up and sets his chin on his arms as the front door is opened. Jae walks in and greets him. 

 

“Morning. Why do you look like a lost puppy?” Jae sits heavily across from him. 

 

“Hi, I’m Yoon Dowoon, nice to meet you.” Dowoon sighs and sits up. “I’m living in a fanfiction.” 

 

“Y/n wasn’t like the other girls.” 

 

“No but for real. I literally ran into Sungjin’s friend today. Like fate and shit.”

 

“That’s so fucking stupid.” 

 

“Thanks.” 

 

“Anyway, his name is Kang Younghyun and he’s a Business major.” Jae rests his cast up on the table. “Sungjin’s been friends with him since elementary school”

 

“How old is he? He doesn’t look like he should be a Junior.” 

 

“Uh I don’t know. I assume the same age as Sungjin? I was in the car with him for a solid 2 minutes.” 

 

Dowoon groans and slams his head back down. “I’m gonna drive off a bridge.” 

 

Jae grabs a bag of chips from the center of the table and opens them. “This is so cute.”

 

\-------

 

Younghyun keeps his head low as he quietly enters the class room. His profressor stops talking and watches the boy tuck into a desk in the back. He mouths an apology before getting his notebook out. He doesn’t write any notes. Instead he thinks about that boy. Dowoon. Sungjin’s friend. He isn’t sure how they haven’t met, since Sungjin throws a party every semester. Maybe Dowoon has gone to them but he never saw him. The party is usually pretty big. 

 

He stares up at the board, feeling his chest tighten. None of this lecture was absorbed. And it was reviews for the final. He grabs his hair and yells out. Everyone jumps and turns to him as he buries his head in his arms. 

 

“Younghyun, are you able to talk after class?” His professor asks. 

 

“Yeah.” He muffles in his sleeve. 

 

The lecture goes on but Younghyun just keeps his head down. He almost doesn’t notice the class dismissing. The professor sits at his desk and waves him over as he lifts his head up. He stands and slowly makes his way over. 

 

“Are you okay, Younghyun? When you actually show up to this class, you seem to have issues focusing. With finals coming up, I want to make sure you’re prepared.” 

 

“I’m sorry, I just don’t get a lot of sleep and I guess I let depression take over.” Younghyun yawns and plays with his sleeve. “And now I’m all boy distracted. It’s a bad combo.”

 

“Boys aren’t priority, Mr. Kang. I don’t want to see you fail. Have you asked your friend Sungjin for help?” 

 

“Yeah, he’s helped with this class a few times and his friend helps me with stats. But that friend is the boy.” 

 

His professor chuckles and leans forward. “Well, I hope you can figure everything out since finals are 20% of your grade. If you need help, please don’t be afraid to ask me. But not with the boy thing. That’s not my specialty.”

 

“Thank you, sir.” Younghyun nods and drags his feet out of the classroom. 

 

He pulls his backpack over his shoulder as he walks down the stairs that he ran into Dowoon in. Hopefully Sungjin is already outside because he really doesn’t want to be alone with his thoughts any longer. He sighs in relief as he sees Sungjin’s car sitting across the parking lot. 

 

As soon as he steps off the sidewalk however, he is intercepted by someone extending their arm in front of him. He stops and stumbles back. 

 

“A pretty boy like you needs a number like mine.” Dowoon places a paper in his palm before walking away towards his own car. 

 

Younghyun widens his eyes and nearly chokes as he runs to Sungjin’s car. He throws the door open and tosses his body inside. Sungjin stares up to him with his eyebrows going wild. 

 

“Your friend is going to give me an actual heart attack.” Younghyun yells, holding the paper up. “He gave me his number!?” 

 

“You whipped fuckers.” 

 

“I’m for real gonna commit.” 

 

Sungjin starts his car and begins to pull out of the space. “Funeral are expensive.”

 

“My mental state is in the dumpster.” He looks at the digits written so prettily on the paper. “Do I text him now?”

 

“I totally forgot you’ve never dated before.” 

 

“So..”

 

“No, wait until you get to the dorm.” 

 

Younghyun groans. “I thought we were going to your place? It’s Friday.” 

 

Sungjin stares for a second, almost forgetting what day it is. “Oh, shit. I forgot. Do you have everything?”

 

Younghyun nods. The two of them planned on going camping for the weekend. It will be nice to get away from everything. Especially Dowoon. He can’t be distracted, right now. If he doesn’t pass his finals, he is royally fucked. 

 

\--------

 

Dowoon finally lets his breath go once he gets in his car. Jae sits in the passenger's seat. 

 

“You know, when I asked Sungjin out, we were just walking into class.” Jae laughs. 

 

“It was that simple?” Dowoon raises a brow, pulling out of the complex. 

 

“Nope. He rejected me four times.”

 

“And that helps, how?” 

 

Jae shrugs. “But on the fifth time, I tripped on my shoe and fell on my face. Now that I think of it, he might be with me out of pity.”

 

“Yeah, probably. Have you met you?”

 

_ Ding _

 

“Oh fuck.” He checks the text at the next red light. 

 

[New Contact Available - 10:03am]: Hey, it’s Younghyun.. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhh I'm sorry i havent updated in so long. i am a failure!!

[KANG - 2:15am]: idk what do you want to learn about me?

 

[DonDon - 2:17am]: got any kinks?

 

[KANG - 2:20am]: oh- 

[KANG - 2:20am]: jumping right into the important questions 

 

[DonDon -  2:22am]: well..i mean all i really know about you is that you have a pretty high endurance and you're a loud moaner 

 

[KANG - 2:24am]: akajdhd

[KANG - 2:24am]: …

[KANG - 2:24am]: choke me 

 

The water Dowoon is drinking nearly sprays from his nose. He coughs and leans forward, attempting to get a proper breath. Jae reaches over and pats his back as he continues to choke. 

 

“You good?” Jae asks with a slight laugh. 

 

“I have to go have sex real quick.” Dowoon jumps up and grabs his keys. 

 

“Uhh, with who?” 

 

“The boy that just told me to choke him.”

 

Jae shivers slightly. “This better not be someone I know.” He begins to take a sip of his own drink. 

 

“It's Younghyun.” 

 

Dowoon jumps over to Jae as he promptly spit his drink out, patting his back as well. 

 

“Why don't you learn his favorite color first?” 

 

“Black.” 

 

“I fucking hate you.” 

 

“We've already had sex!”

 

Jae shakes his head. “No. You had a quickie with a stranger and then you caught feelings for them.” 

 

“He's hot.” 

 

“Big mood.”

 

Dowoon crosses his arms and glares. “He’s mine.”

 

“I have a boyfriend.”

 

Dowoon groans and sits heavily on the ground. He looks back to his phone. 

 

[KANG - 2:30am]: ok..so you dont like that 

 

[DonDon - 2:31am]: i like that too much 

 

[KANG - 2:33am]: oh-

[KANG - 2:34am]: OH

[KANG - 2:34am]: If I wasn't 3 hours away..

 

[DonDon]: 2:36am]: omg i forgot about the camping trip. that explains why Sungjin sent me a campfire picture.

 

[KANG - 2:40am]: My phone's gonna die so I'll chat when i get back to the dorm tomorrow night 

 

The two say their goodbyes and Dowoon just stares at the wall. Jae can see the static behind that boy's eyes. 

 

“Yo, go to sleep.” Jae pushes at his shoulder. 

 

“My finals are in 2 days and I haven't studied for shit.” Dowoon buries his head in my palm, groaning loudly. “I can't fail, dude.” 

 

“We'll study tomorrow after Chemistry.”

 

“Fuck! I forgot my Chemistry assignment!” Dowoon jumps up and begins to run to his room, yelling out to Jae. “When is it due?” 

 

“8am today.” 

 

Dowoon walks back out with his laptop in hand. He throws it on the couch and rips it open. 

 

‘“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Kill me.” 

 

“Hey, wait. Didn't I give you my notes last week for this assignment?”

 

“Buddy, you expect me to remember what happened a week ago?”

 

“You fucked a boy on my bed a week ago.” 

 

“W-who?” 

 

“How the fuck would I know? Some stoner. They left their pot on my nightstand. Which no, I will not be giving it back.” 

 

“Ah! I think his name was-uh… I dunno. Wanna smoke, then?” 

 

Jae jumps up from the couch and begins to go to his bedroom. “Thought you'd never ask.” 

 

\----

 

Younghyun sits up on his air mattress and looks over to his friend. Sungjin turns his head and gives a nod to the boy. 

 

“How’d you and Jae start dating?” Younghyun asks, slightly pouting at his own thoughts and frustrations. 

 

“He had been trying to get with me for months and I always rejected him. Don’t get me wrong, I had a huge crush on him but it was just a bad time for me.” Sungjin replies, chuckling a little. “Then one day, he tried to smoothly slide in front of me and tripped on his fucking shoe. His face turned so red with embarrassment and it was the cutest thing.” 

 

“Dude- That’s so fucking gay.”

 

Sungjin gestures wildly. “Well, sorry mister pansexual prince. I’m gay.” 

 

Younghyun goes quiet for a moment. Sungjin questions his sudden silence. “Maybe I shouldn't date this guy.” 

 

"Why?"

 

"I don't wanna fuck up his studying. Especially if he's transferring. Which is another thing, why date him if he's leaving?" 

 

"He's transferring- down the road. You know- to the campus 15 minutes away." 

 

"Well fuck. Back to square fucking one."

 

“Wait- I thought you were dating that girl from your stats class.”

 

“No! I went to ask her out and then her skinny waisted, blonde girlfriend sat on her lap.” 

 

Sungjin laughs and nearly rolls off his air mattress. “The gays win again.” 

 

Younghyun drops his head back into his pillow and growls out. “Asshole.” 

 

\------------------------

 

“You fucker!” Dowoon throws a glass pipe across the room, denting the wall as it shatters. 

 

Jae runs to the otherside of the room to try to escape his angry friend. “What did I do?” 

 

“I failed Chemistry because we decided to get high and I forgot about my fucking assignment!” 

 

They stare at each other before Jae bursts out in laughter. Dowoon doesn’t find it as funny and chases him around the living room. Jae manages to slip away, running to the kitchen. Dowoon moves the table to the side, making Jae jump onto the counter. 

 

“I’m not above jumping out the window.” Jae attempts to kick Dowoon away. 

 

“Go ahead! Maybe you’ll land on your head and it'll make you smart!” Dowoon pushes at his chest. 

 

“Ouch. I’m smart. Just-stupid.” Jae lowers his defense as Dowoon backs away and grabs his forehead in frustration. 

 

“How do you not forget how to breathe?” 

 

Jae hops down and Dowoon immediately slaps him hard across the face. “Bruh, how the fuck is this my fault?” 

 

“I knew moving in with a pothead was a bad idea.” 

 

“But you’ve had so much fun.” 

 

“I FAILED CHEMISTRY! WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO?”

 

“I don’t know! Ask your advisor! I’m just a stupid pothead!” 

 

\-----------------

 

[That Hot Guy- 1:47pm]: I’m actually pretty good at chem if you need someone to help you..

 

[Looks like a drummer - 1:50pm]: i already failed..

 

[That Hot Guy - 1:52pm]: but your advisor and prof said you could get credit recovery right? 

 

[Looks like a drummer - 2:01pm]: called again. Yeh….they’ll let me redo the project..

[Looks like a drummer - 2:01pm]: so...u should come over 

 

[That Hot Guy - 2:05]: i have a class in 20 min but text me ur address 

 

“Fuck. Why did I just invite him over??” Dowoon drops his phone on the coffee table before burying his hands in his face. 

 

“I’d say get high to calm your nerves but you broke my pipe.” Jae sits on the floor below him, cleaning his fingernails out. 

 

Dowoon lifts his leg up and kicks his friend in the back of the head. “Oops.” He stands and walks to his room, staring at the dirty clothes thrown all around. “ If you do the laundry and sweep the kitchen, I’ll clean everything else!” 

 

Jae’s head raises from his phone and looks around the messy apartment. “DEAL!” 

 

\--------

 

“Babe, did I ever clean the apartment when you came over?” Jae awkwardly holds his phone up, video chatting with Sungjin as he attempts to sweep the kitchen floor. 

 

“Never, you filthy pig.” Sungin replies, stuffing a piece of pizza in his mouth. 

 

“Oh keep talking dirty to me, daddy.” 

 

“I’m gonna stick that broom up your ass.” 

 

“You know exactly what I want to hear.” 

 

“Is Younghyun coming over or somethin?” 

 

Jae drops the phone as he tries to balance it on top of the broom while he tries to clean under the table. “Uh….yes… and my screen is fucked again.” 

 

“At least something in this relationship is being fucked.” Sungjin smiles as Jae picks the phone back up and glares at him. “I mean-maybe you should come over and give our friends some privacy.” 

 

\--------

 

[Yoon-ie - 3:45pm]: Do I fuck him if he’s actually trying to tutor me?

 

[Sung-ie - 3:46pm]: let him tutor you first..

 

Dowoon looks over to Younghyun, who sits beside him on the couch. He is looking over Dowoon’s Chemistry project. 

 

“Younghyun-” Dowoon gets the courage to speak. 

 

“Yeah?” Younghyun’s head pops up and he stares over curiously. 

 

“Uh..thanks for helping me.” He puts his head down, unable to say what he actually wants to.

 

“I like you, too.” 

 

Dowoon’s body jumps at Younghyun’s words. Younghyun looks back down at the Chemistry papers to hide his blushing. “Oh-uh. Fuck.” 

 

“We can but I’d prefer to finish this first.” He pauses. “And if you’re wondering how I’m staying so calm-it’s all a facade. I’m having an actually meltdown and might cry in your bathroom later.” 

 

“God damn it, you’re my soulmate.” 

 

Younghyun smiles and looks to the floor. He feels Dowoon shuffle closer and holds his breath. 

 

“Oh god- I’m panicking! Uh-PERIODIC TABLE!” Younghyun yells before colliding his hand into his forehead. “Can we just go back to me being a mysterious bad boy and not the stupid man that yells about science when he’s nervous?” 

 

“No. This is cuter.” 

 

“Fuck.” 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I suck at life

"Don't tell me you yelled about science again." Wonpil sits at his desk, looking over to his friend pouting on his bed. 

 

"Yeah- it wasn't even smart sounding science." Young K sighs. "He called me cute." 

 

"So, you didn't totally blow it. Did you bang him?" 

 

Younghyun shakes his head. "No, but we finished his assignment." 

 

"Hm- maybe sleep it off and I'll buy you a coffee in the morning." 

 

Younghyun whines out and buries his face in his pillow. “Can you just shoot me instead?” 

 

Wonpil shakes his head and just quietly goes back to his work. 

 

\-----

 

"Dowoon! Why didn't you make a move!?" Jae and Sungjin yell over the boy as he pouts on the couch. 

 

“He yelled science at me and I panicked!” 

 

“Wut.” Jae stares blankly but the two look over to Sungjin as he snorts. “What? I’m so confused.” 

 

“Younghyun gets nervous really easily and he yells random shit about science. It’s actually kinda sad if you know why.” Sungjin nods to himself as he explains. “But hearing random Chemistry terms being yelled from a distance is still hilarious.” 

 

Dowoon rolls his head back into the couch and he whines out. “Is him being nervous a bad thing or should I buy the next plane ticket to Budapest and live my life selling cabbage?” 

 

Sungjin shrugs making Dowoon yell out in frustration. Jae pats his friend on the leg, not sure how to comfort him. Or if he’s supposed to comfort him at all. Sungjin gets his phone out as he gets a text. 

 

[Orange - 4:31AM]: Young one is crying again.

[Orange - 4:32AM]: Smth about barium and an exam 

 

“Fuck!” He jumps up and grabs his backpack that was sitting at this feet, slinging it over his shoulder. “I forgot to help Younghyun study. His exam is at 8.” 

 

He kisses the top of Jae’s head and runs out of the door, slamming it closed. Dowoon whines and buries his face in a pillow from the couch. 

 

“You sad, sad-whipped boy.” Jae shakes his head. “I don’t know how you haven’t leapt out a window.” 

 

“Because I’m starter than you.” 

 

“Well-” 

 

Sungjin rushes through the dorms after signing in with the RA. Though he runs through the hall, he stops to make sure the door doesn't slam. 

 

Wonpil answers his own door after there is a loud knock. He invites Sungjin in before getting ready to sleep. Sungjin looks over to Younghyun who is curled in a ball on his bed and whimpering. 

 

"Brian-" Sungjin slips his bag off his shoulder. 

 

"I'm gonna fail, dude. I'm a fucking failure." Younghyun whispers. "My parents were right." 

 

 Sungjin sighs and walks over, sitting beside Younghyun. He pats his thigh and attempts to smile. “Hey, you’re not a failure. Stop that. You and I are gonna go to my house and study so Wonpil can get some rest.” 

 

Younghyun sniffles and sits up. “Dude the test is in like 3 hours-I mean at least it’s online but-

 

“Come to my house, Brian.” 

 

He stares until Younghyun finally nods. Wonpil rolls his eyes and shakes his head before crawling into his bed. Younghyun grabs his laptop off his bedside table and stuffs it into his backpack. Sungjin grabs his own bag and opens the door. They quietly make their way out of the dorm, stopping for breakfast before going to Sungjin’s place.

 

\---

 

Younghyun logs into his school account as he curls onto Sungjin’s couch. He growls and reaches into his bag to get his notebook out. His head snaps back towards the hall when he hears a door open. Sungjin also jumps and stares as footsteps get closer towards the living room. 

 

“Christ, fuck- what are you doing here, dude?” Sungjin’s eyes widen as he tries to calm his heartbeat.

 

“He needs help with his final right? Stats, yeah?” Dowoon yawns, moving his feet over to the couch. He flops beside Younghyun, who is still staring with his mouth hanging open slightly. Dowoon leans over and pushes the boy’s chin up, shutting his lips together. “I took that class last year with the same professor. He never changes the final.” 

 

Younghyun blinks and continues to stare at Dowoon, not fully sure he is actually awake. He jumps slightly as Dowoon’s hand touches his thigh. Dowoon scoops his laptop off his legs and sets it on his own. 

 

“W-Wha-” Younghyun stammers.

 

“You’re going to pass. Don’t worry.” 

 

“I-but-”

 

Dowoon raises a brow. “Or did you want to fail?”

 

Sungjin jumps forward and laughs. “Dude how the fuck did you get into my house?”

 

“Jae’s key. Obviously.” He replies simply before looking back to Younghyun. “Well?” 

 

Younghyun stutters a few more times before just gesturing towards Dowoon. “I- uh-fuck man, go ahead.” He still isn’t sure he is actually awake because there is no way this is happening. “Don’t you have any finals today?”

 

“Nope, mine were all last week. I submitted to transfer yesterday.” Dowoon scrolls down to find the final exam so it can be loaded up. He turns to Younghyun and smiles warmly. “You got anymore tests today?” Younghyun shakes his head. Dowoon moves the pillow that supported his right side and sets it against the left side of his body. “Go to sleep. Don’t worry. You look really tired.” 

 

Younghyun blinks hard, trying to wipe his tiredness away but fails. He hesitates to rest his head on the pillow but as soon as it touches his body relaxes. He thinks he hears Dowoon chuckle but can't be sure with his eyes closed. 

 

"You should sleep, too." Dowoon whispers to Sungjin, who is curled in his arm chair with his knees to his chest. 

 

"No way. I don't wanna walk out here to see you two banging." Sungjin scoffs and shakes his head dramatically. 

 

Dowoon points to the boy softly snoring against his leg. "Doubt that would happen." 

 

Sungjin finally agrees, dragging his feet out of the living room. He barely makes it to his bedroom before passing out. 

 

Dowoon checks the time so he doesn't miss the test opening. He has about 15 more minutes left. His lips twitch as he looks at Younghyun. The boy seems so peaceful. So soft and relaxed. Something Dowoon can't wait to feel again once summer break officially starts.

 

He can't seem to look away from Younghyun. It's almost like he's under a spell. He slowly lifts his left arm, stopping to make sure Younghyun doesn't wake up. His hand trembles as he softly places it against his cheek. A strange fluttery feeling happens in his stomach. Almost like anxiety but...nice. Younghyun's cheek is warm and calming. 

 

His eyes flicker over to the clock once more to make sure the time hasn't passed. He can feel his heart pounding against his chest and fears it's loud enough to wake Younghyun. His thumb rubs lightly over the boy's skin. He chuckles quietly at the amount of stubble, reminding himself that it's probably time for a shave as well. His palm starts to sweat slightly but he doesn't want to pull away. No, instead, he leans closer. He holds his breath, staring at Younghyun's peaceful slumber. A flip in his heart forces him to inhale sharply through his nose. 

 

He carefully pulls Younghyun's chin up and closes his eyes. His body trembles as he presses his chapped lips softly against Younghyun's. A surge of electricity rushes through every inch of his body. He slowly moves away, not wanting to open his eyes. 

 

Once he does, Younghyun still lies there quietly. Dowoon releases a shaky sigh before refreshing the test page and kicking on the now live link to the final. 

 

Younghyun holds his breath as he tries not to panic.  _ Did that just happen? Dowoon kissed me..am I dreaming? Why was is so different from the day we met? I felt a spark..I didn't tic.. _ He whimpers and turns to his side, burying his face in the back of the couch. 

 

Dowoon looks down at him to make sure he's okay before going back to the test. 

 

Younghyun stretches awake before sitting up in a panic. He looks around the empty living room, down at his closed laptop sitting on the coffee table. 

 

"Fuck!" He kicks off the couch and runs full speed down the hall to Sungjin's room. 

 

Sungjin looks up from his phone and nods to Younghyun. "Good afternoon, fuckhead." 

 

"My final- I feel asleep-" He grabs his hair and whines out. "Son of a b-" 

 

"Dowoon took care of it." Sungjin stops the boy from having a full scientific breakdown. 

 

Younghyun freezes. That wasn't a dream. Any of it. Dowoon really took his final for him.  _ He-really kissed me like that.. _ Younghyun rushes back to the living room and grabs his laptop after diving into the couch. 

 

Sungjin meets him and sits to his side. He watches the boy log into his student portal. The page always takes forever to load, causing Younghyun more anxiety. 

 

He grabs Sungjins arm and whines. "In order to form a scientific theory, you need at least one fact." 

 

"Yes, buddy, I know." He pats his friend's hand before removing it from his arm. 

 

Younghyun’s entire body shakes as he waits for his grade to load. He widens his eyes and throws himself back into the couch. Sungjin leans over and looks at the screen. Dowoon was right. He was going to pass. “It’s not a perfect score but that just makes it less suspicious.” 

 

“See, I knew you could pass.” 

 

“Holy shit.” 

 

Sungjin stands and stretches. “Now-let’s get this place ready for the party!” 

 

Younghyun suddenly turns pale. He forgot about the party. Dowoon will definitely be there. He will definitely be drunk. _ And hopefully he will kiss me like he did last night… _

 


	5. Chapter 5

Wonpil pushes a cart down the snack aisle of the store while Younghyun sits in the basket with his legs folded against his chest. He looks up to his friend as he throws a bag of chips at him. 

 

"Did Sungjin need us to bring anything specific?" Wonpil asks, accidentally crashing the cart into the shelf. 

 

Younghyun glares up to him. "Just snacks and whatever drinks we wanted." 

 

"Alcoholic or like soda?" 

 

"Yes." 

 

Wonpil pushes onwards to find the alcohol section while Younghyun plays with his keychain. “Is that guy gonna be there?” He stops the cart to fill it with more snacks and bury his friend. 

 

“Which guy?”

 

“Damien?” 

 

Younghyun’s heart flips in his chest. “Dowoon?” He attempts to gracefully hop out of the basket, falling into the shelf as his shoe gets caught on the metal.. 

 

“Yeah, that one.” 

 

“Oh don’t worry, I’m fine.” He straightens himself, smoothing his clothes out. “Uh-yeah maybe.”

 

Wonpil grabs a random 6-pack of hard cider with one hand and a case of beer with the other. “Are you finally gonna make your move on him or what?” 

 

Younghyun thinks for a moment, he hasn’t had much time to think about if he wants to be in a relationship. What if Dowoon doesn’t want one?  _ But why would he kiss me?  _ “I don’t know.”

 

\--------

 

“Is Dowoon not coming, tonight?” Sungjin crosses his arms in annoyance as Jae walks into his house alone. 

 

Jae shrugs as he places a few bags of cups and plates on the coffee table. “He wasn’t sure, yet. He’s still kinda upset about his dissertation. His professor kinda tore him apart on it.” 

 

“Well that sucks.” 

 

“At least I’m here!” 

 

“Oh yeah, I forgot you were here.” 

 

Jae glares and looks around. “Bitch, I’m the only one!” 

 

The two grab the bags and walk to the kitchen to set things up before anyone shows up. Sungjin lines pizza boxes across the counter while Jae stacks the cups on the table. There is a knock on the door and Jae offers to answer it. 

 

He smiles as he looks at the two boys standing in the doorway. One is definitely familiar but the other is a complete stranger. The two walk in. Younghyun yells for his best friend while Wonpil follows behind. 

 

“Yo, Park. We got the stuff.” Younghyun smiles as he greets Sungjin. 

 

“Did you know the price of beer went up? You’re buying this shit next year.” Wonpil complains. 

 

Sungjin takes the bags and places the drink in the fridge. “I didn’t tell you to get the most expensive beer, you dumb fuck.” He looks to the doorway and notices his boyfriend being particularly more awkward than normal. “Oh, babe. This is Wonpil. My friend from high school I was telling you about.” 

 

“Nice to meet you. I’m his boyfriend.” Jae blinks. “Uh, Jae.”

 

[Young Kang - 6:52pm]: hey you coming tonight? 

 

[Yoon Bro - 6:59pm]: idk yet..are you? 

 

[Young Kang - 7:02pm]: yeah, im at sungjins now

 

[Yoon Bro - 7:03pm]: oh..

[Yoon Bro - 7:04pm]: maybe i should come..

 

“Who are you texting?” Sungjin stares at Younghyun as his face is stuck in his phone. 

 

Younghyun clears his throat and blushes slightly. “Oh- uh Dowoon. I was seeing if he was coming.” 

 

“Did he give you an answer?” Jae crosses his arms and sits at the kitchen table. 

 

“He said maybe.” Younghyun feels his stomach twist. He isn’t sure why he feels nervous, Dowoon might not even show up. 

 

\-----

 

Within the next 2 hours, the house fills up with people. Many of them strangers to Younghyun and Wonpil considering they barely leave their dorm. Eventually, Wonpil finds a group of friends from his History class and flocks to them. Sungjin sits on his couch with Jae perched on his lap. Younghyun leans against the wall of the back hallway to get away from the crowd a bit. 

 

His heart rate spikes as his anxiety starts to get the better of him. He attempts to suppress it by chugging the rest of his drink in one quick chug. There is slight dread that fills him when he realizes he has to go back to the kitchen for a new drink. 

 

No one pays attention to him as he makes his way over to the kitchen. He stops when he sees Wonpil, giving him a look that pleads for him to follow him. Wonpil instantly leaves his group and wades through the crowd to get to his friend. 

 

He reaches the kitchen and sees Younghyun leaning over the counter, knuckles turning white from clutching the marble too tightly. 

 

“Hey, are you good?” Wonpil places his hand on Younghyun’s back. “Do you need to go back to the dorm? I can still drive.” 

 

“Can you come outside with me?” He takes a deep breath as his body wells up with emotions. 

 

“Yeah.” Wonpil sets his drink on the counter and walks Younghyun to the back door. He is surprised when Younghyun lowers himself to the ground and starts to cry. 

 

“Hey-Younghyun,” he drops down, sitting in front of him and resting his hands on his shoulders. “What’s wrong? Were you overwhelmed by the crowd?” 

 

Younghyun sniffles, wiping his tears away with his sleeve. “Yeah. I guess.” He scoffs at himself, feeling his under-eyes burn from wiping his tears away once more. “I’m okay-” He’s cut off by crying, burying his face in his hands. 

 

He doesn’t look up, feeling a hand rub softly against his back. “It’s okay, Younghyun. I’m here for you.” His head perks up as those words definitely didn’t come from Wonpil. His eyes meet with the owner of the voice and his chest aches. Dowoon smiles down to him, sitting on his knees. “Are you okay?” 

 

Younghyun attempts to speak but lets out a whimper instead. 

 

Dowoon looks to Wonpil and signals that he will take over. Wonpil watches him stand Younghyun up and wrap his arm around his shoulders. He leads him to the end of the yard towards the fence. Younghyun calms himself enough to clear his throat. 

 

“What-are you doing?” Younghyun asks, feeling his body heat up with embarrassment. 

 

“We’re going to my car so you can hide for a bit.” Dowoon stops and stares at his feet. “If you’re okay with that.”  

 

"Yeah.." He sighs. "I need to get out of here for a minute." They continue until they reach Dowoon's car. Younghyun feels awkward sitting in such a nice vehicle wearing his dirty clothes and now muddy shoes. "I'm sorry, I'm not usually like this." 

 

The corner of Dowoon's lip twitches up as he starts the car, turning the heat on. "It's okay, it wouldn't change anything, even if it was." 

 

"What do you mean?" 

 

"I knew you weren't asleep." Dowoon grips his steering wheel, feeling his palms sweat slightly along with his pulse going crazy. 

 

"Wha-" he's cut off by Dowoon quickly leaning over, grabbing his cheek and pressing his lips hard against his own. His eyes close and he digs his nails into his thighs. 

 

Dowoon pulls away, keeping his face close, his thumb softly caressing Younghyun's skin. "You weren't asleep." 

 

Younghyun suddenly understands and widens his eyes. His mouth hangs open slightly but it's quickly closed by Dowoon's lips colliding his again. He feels his shoulders ease despite feeling like he's going to scream from stress. A whimper leaves the back of his throat and Dowoon begins to pull off. Younghyun grabs his collar and keeps him plastered to him. Dowoon slips his hand into Younghyun's hair, carefully twisting his fingers around it. His other hand rests on his chest. 

 

Dowoon pushes Younghyun's jacket from his shoulder before running his hand down his torso. Younghyun twitches as he feels him claw at his thigh. He tugs at Dowoon's coat as Dowoon scrapes his tongue against his top lip.  

 

Younghyun pulls away and Dowoon sits back, feeling like he somehow did something wrong. 

 

"Sorry-" Younghyun picks at the skin around his thumb while feeling his body tremble. 

 

"Did I move too fast?" Dowoon stares with glossy eyes, hoping that he didn't ruin his chances. 

 

"No-no- I just...I don't want a relationship based on lust." 

 

"Good." His head pops up hearing Dowoon chuckle. "I don't either." He quickly puts his car in reverse and backs out of his makeshift parking spot. 

 

"Where are we going?" 

 

"I want to take you to the river so we can talk." 

 

Younghyun laughs and Dowoon smiles, questioning him. "If this is your ploy to murder me, I have to warn you that I have a weapon." 

 

Dowoon's eyes widen and he shakes his head in disbelief and laughs. "I'm definitely not murdering you!" He pauses. "Why do you have a weapon??" 

 

"Wonpil and I have to walk around town." 

 

"You don't need to anymore. You or your friend, just text me if you need something. I live like 5 minutes from campus." 

 

Younghyun feels his cheeks burn slightly and he buries them in his hands. "You're too kind." 

 

"My mom taught me to be nice, despite being the stereotypical rich woman you see in movies." 

 

"My dad taught me science and now I'm a business major to spite him. No manners in my family, just survival." He scoffs, wishing he didn't bring his past up even just a little bit. "If you couldn't tell, I'm a fucking mess. I grew up with nothing. Sungjin helped me a lot. I'd stay with him every night just to eat and have clean clothes. His mom basically adopted me. I never really understood why my dad stressed the importance of education over even just feeding us." He clenches his jaw. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make things dark." 

 

Dowoon reaches his hand over, laying it softly on Younghyun's thigh. "Don't apologize, it's okay. I'm glad you made it out." 

 

Younghyun's lip twitches but he stares at Dowoon's hand, half calming him and half causing him to freak out in his head. "I open up too easily." 

 

"Younghyun," Dowoon pulls into the small parking lot at the river, turning his car off and shoving the keys in his pocket, "I want you to be able to open up to me. I want to be the person you come to when you're sad and need to get things off your chest. I want to be there for you." 

 

"Why-" he closes his eyes, feeling Dowoon take his hand. "Please don't say things like that." 

 

"I bet a lot of people hurt you, but I'm not like that. I'm not fake." His chest pounds and aches, afraid that Younghyun will reject him. "Will you let me be there for you?" 

 

"You don't even really know me." 

 

"I have plenty of time to learn more about you." He takes a deep breath after realizing he was actually breathing. "I want to know everything about you. I don't know why I've fallen for you so hard either but damn it I really don't want to let it go." 

 

"I haven't slept in 4 days and I think I'm going to throw up." His trembling has turned into full anxious shaking and despite trying to hide it, he can see the concern in Dowoon's eyes. "Sorry." 

 

"Can I be truthful for a second?" He looks to Younghyun who hesitates but eventually nods. "I'm scared that I'll wake up to news that you hurt yourself and that breaks my heart." His fingers lace between Younghyun's. "The thought of losing something that actually makes me happy scares the shit out of me, too." 

 

"If I can be honest, you're lucky you showed up when you did." He digs in his pocket, pulling the small knife out and placing it in Dowoon's palm. "It's never been used but it almost became my best friend." 

 

Dowoon closes his hand and places the knife in his own pocket. He forces a smile, attempting to hide himself tearing up. "Why-" His voice shakes as he attempts to get his words out. 

 

"I'm tired." 

 

Dowoon lifts the middle console up and looks to Younghyun who stares with his eyes half open. He takes his coat off and bunches it up on his lap. His fingers press the button to start the engine back up. 

 

"Lie down. I want you to relax." He blinks slowly, knowing that despite Younghyun being physically tired that it isn't what he meant. "I'll take care of you." He smiles softly. "I promise." 

 


End file.
